


[Podfic] Mindblown

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alien AU, Alien Sherlock, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Human John, M/M, Mindsex, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Telepathy, a smidge of angst?, alien - Freeform, alien masturbatory mental sex, alien!lock, alienlock, mental sex, something of an established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John, human, engages in frantic cerebral coitus with Sherlock, alien, after Sherlock does something a bit not good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Mindblown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jinglebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mindblown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157390) by [jinglebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebell/pseuds/jinglebell). 



> Podfic three of three for jinglebell's birthday. ♡♡♡

  
Length: 17:11

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1z8p408z1uxwzaq/Mindblown+by+jinglebell.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/j5836g3jlgv383v/Mindblown+by+jinglebell.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mindblown-by-jinglebell))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/mindblown))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [E.T. (acoustic instrumental by Eric Draven)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erv0Mu4sVIM) \- Katy Perry

 


End file.
